After 30 Days
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Gaya rambut itu, iris mata itu, tatapan tajam dan dingin itu. Tak salah lagi. / "Sudah lama aku tak melihatmu. Terakhir kalinya saat perpisahan SMA. Kau tak banyak berubah, ya?" / "Tidak. Aku berubah. Sekarang aku—" / SasuSaku for BTC IV / Oneshot / #17 of #365StoriesProject / RnR?


Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**After 30 Days** © 2014

by MizuRaiNa

SasuSaku fanfiction dedicated for Banjir TomatCeri IV

AU/Romance/Friendship

#17 of #365StoriesProject

**..**

* * *

Aku memijat pelipisku, mencoba untuk mengurangi pening yang berdenyut nyeri. Hingar bingar musik disko yang mengalun semakin memperburuk suasana hatiku. Kuambil segelas sampanye, kuminum dalam sekali teguk. Setidaknya meminum arak sedikit mengurangi beban di kepalaku.

Kejadian tadi siang terputar ulang dalam memoriku. Atasanku yang tiba-tiba memecatku hanya karena aku melakukan kesalahan kecil di laporan data keuangan. Oke, aku akui aku masih pemula, belum bertahun-tahun berpengalaman dalam bidang keuangan. Tapi ia seharusnya memaklumiku, bukannya langsung memecatku. Manusia yang dikatakan sempurna pun pasti pernah melakukan kesalahan.

Akh! Memikirkan hal itu hanya memperumit pikiranku saja. Kuenyahkan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan pekerjaan. Aku tak peduli berhari-hari ke depan aku hanya menganggur saja. Toh masih bisa mencari pekerjaan lain.

Saat kutuangkan sampanye ke bibir gelas, hanya mengucur beberapa tetes. Aku berdecak sebal. Sudah habis lagi. Padahal ini botol ketiga. Dari awal seharusnya aku mengambil wiski, bukan sampanye.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju bartender. Rasanya aku berjalan sempoyongan. Bahkan pandanganku pun sedikit mengabur. Aku berhenti sejenak, mengerjapkan kelopak mata beberapa kali, memfokuskan pandangan ke ujung kanan bartender sebentar, mengerjap lagi.

Apa aku tak salah lihat? Seorang pria berciuman dengan pria? Dengan erotis seperti itu? Aku bergidik ngeri, berjalan menjauhi pasangan itu ke ujung kiri meja panjang setengah melingkar bartender. Kusenderkan punggungku dan kuamati sekelilingku. Aku sedikit melebarkan mataku saat kusadari klub ini didominasi oleh kaum pria, perempuan hanya duduk sendiri dan masih bisa dihitung jari tangan. Dan ... yang lebih mengejutkan adalah ... mereka saling melempar tatapan menggoda, bahkan beberapa berangkuran malah—aku benci mengatakan hal ini—berciuman mesra.

"Wiski satu," ucapku saat bartender menghampiriku. Pandanganku sepenuhnya kualihkan pada botol-botol arak, gelas-gelas, atau apapun itu asal tak melihat para pengunjung di sini.

Ketika bartender itu—wow, ia tampak menawan dengan dengan rambut perak dan masker menutupi sebagian wajahnya—menuangkan segelas wiski dengan elegan, ia berkata padaku, "Sepertinya Anda baru kali ini berkunjung ke bar kami."

Aku tersenyum, menggeleng pelan. "Tidak kok, aku pernah ke sini." Jeda sebentar untukku menghitung intensitas kunjunganku ke bar ini. "mungkin kali ini yang ketiga? Tapi rasanya, baru kali ini aku menemukan para pengunjung yang err ... berbeda dari biasanya."

Dari balik masker dan matanya yang menyipit, aku yakin ia mengulas senyum. "Hari ini memang dikhususkan untuk kaum _gay_, tapi tak menutup kemungkinan wanita datang ke klub ini."

Mulutku terbuka, mengatup kembali, menganga lagi. Jadi ... secara singkatnya, pria-pria di sini memang berniat menemukan pasangan untuk kurang lebih ... '_one night stand'_? Bulu romaku meremang memikirkan hal itu. Aku mengatupkan kedua belah bibirku, mengerjap dan menatap bartender itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Ia hanya tersenyum tipis, agak membungkukkan badannya. "Maaf Nona, saya permisi," pamitnya, hendak menghampiri pengunjung lain yang memesan minuman. Aku hanya mengangguk, mengambil gelas wiski yang diisi bartender tadi. Kusenderkan punggungku, dan kuteguk wiski sedikit demi sedikit.

_Aku rasa aku harus pergi dari sini_, batinku. Aku merasa hari ini aku salah masuk klub.

Ketika aku hendak mencapai pintu keluar, aku melihat sesuatu yang membuat bola mataku melebar sepenuhnya.

Gaya rambut itu, iris mata itu, tatapan tajam dan dingin itu. Tak salah lagi.

Aku menghampiri pria berjas hitam yang sedang duduk berdampingan dengan pria berpakaian hijau cerah. Ugh, pria itu merangkulnya dan menggodanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyaku memastikan. Saat _onyx_-nya bertemu pandang dengan manik milikku, ia sedikit tersentak dan melepaskan rangkulan pria itu dari pundaknya.

"Sakura?" Aku tersenyum tipis padanya, mendudukkan diri di hadapannya lalu melemparkan tatapan tajam pada pria nyentrik itu. Ia berdecak kesal, namun kemudian berjalan pergi menjauhi kami. Aku menghela napas lega.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah kau masih di London?" tanyaku sembari mengerutkan dahiku. Kalau tidak salah, baru-baru ini ia menjadi dokter di sana.

"Aku mengambil cuti sebulan penuh," jawabnya. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan gelas berisi wiski lalu meminum setengahnya. Manik obsidian itu sepertinya menghindari bertemu pandang dengan manikku.

Kuperhatikan ia baik-baik. Penampilan dan sikapnya masih sama seperti dulu. "Sudah lama aku tak melihatmu. Terakhir kalinya saat perpisahan SMA. Kau tak banyak berubah, ya?"

Ia menatapku. Seberkas kegelisahan tersirat dalam tatapan matanya. Hening sejenak, ia menghela napas panjang lalu mengalihkan pandangannya sembari mengambil gelas yang berisi setengah wiski itu sehingga mengambang di udara.

"Tidak. Aku berubah. Sekarang aku ... seorang _gay_."

Dan ... aku merasa dunia runtuh saat ini juga dalam satu kedipan mata.

.

.

.

.

.

Pernyataan Sasuke tentang dirinya yang _gay_ sungguh di luar dugaan. Ia begitu terkenal di kalangan gadis-gadis ketika SMA. Bahkan beberapa kali memacari mereka. Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa ia bisa menyukai sesama jenisnya?

Ah, aku lupa. Kemarin saat kutanya begitu, ia menjawab bahwa ia tak tertarik dengan gadis-gadis. Ia berpikiran bahwa mereka hanya merepotkan dirinya. Pertamanya ia pikir, itu hal biasa. Tapi ke London dan telah menjadi seorang dokter, ia bertanya-tanya tentang orientasi seksualnya karena terkadang, ia melirik lebih pada pasien yang memiliki tampang manis atau imut. Ia mungkin, tipikal _seme_?

Ugh, aku tak mau memikirkan hal itu lagi. Yang lebih penting adalah, ia ingin memastikan apa ia hetero atau homo, dan kutanya ia menginginkan yang mana, pilihannya pada hetero. Setelah datang ke klub itu ia agak jijik melihat pria-pria berhubungan lebih intim. Tapi tak menutup kemungkinan ia juga menjadi seperti itu. Aku sebagai sahabatnya harus membantunya mencari solusi, dan mendukung apapun keputusan yang akan ia ambil pada akhirnya.

Apa aku meminta bantuan Ino ya? Dia seorang psikiater dan pasien-pasien yang ditanganinya bisa dikatakan banyak yang sembuh, err jika kau tahu apa yang kumaksud.

Kubuka ponsel, mengirim sebuah pesan padanya.

_Pig, kau ada waktu besok jam 8 pagi? Aku ingin bertemu dgnmu._

Tak sampai lima menit, ponselku bergetar, menandakan sms masuk. Dari Ino. _Maaf ya, Forehead. Aku ada janji dgn klien jam ½ 9, jadi tak mungkin kita bertemu._

Aku menghela napas. _Yah, sayang sekali. Aku cari psikiater lain saja._

Dasar Pig. Padahal jika ia mau membantuku 'kan bisa gratis. Belum lagi aku bisa konsultasi tanpa canggung membicarakan ini-itu.

_Tunggu dulu. Kau mencari psikiater untuk apa? Otakmu tak bermasalah 'kan hanya karena dipecat?_

Ketika aku membaca pesan dari gadis pirang sahabatku itu, bola mataku melebar. Apa-apaan itu? Aku tak mungkin stress berlebihan hanya karena di-PHK. Paling parah juga mabuk hingga tak sadarkan diri. Aku mengembungkan pipiku, mengetikkan pesan balasan.

_Bukan! Jelas-jelas aku tak apa-apa. Aku mencari psikiater untuk Sasuke-_kun_._

Belum juga satu menit berlalu, ponselku kembali bergetar.

_Oke_ fix. _Janji dengan klien dibatalkan. Kita bisa ketemuan di kafe Konoha, jam 8 pagi._

Aku terkekeh pelan. Ia dengan begitu mudahnya membatalkan janji dengan kliennya? Apa karena ... ia penasaran dengan Sasuke-_kun_? Aku memang sering membicarakannya ketika kami bertemu di salah satu mata kuliah. Hahahahadasar Pig.

_Oke_, balasku singkat.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku lebih dulu datang ke kafe Konoha, mengambil tempat duduk di halaman kafe yang dinaungi payung lebar. Hanya sedikit pengunjung yang memilih meja di sini. Dekat jalan raya sih. Tapi karena alasan itu aku, Ino dan Sasuke-_kun _bisa lebih leluasa mengobrol.

Belum lima menit berlalu, kulihat Sasuke berjalan menghampiriku. Ia memakai kemeja biru muda berbalut jas hitam dan dasi merah tertata rapi menghiasi pakaian yang dikenakannya. Alisku terangkat sebelah ke atas. Kenapa ia memakai pakaian formal seperti itu?

"Sudah lama?" Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, mengerjap sebentar, lalu melirik ke arah datangnya Sasuke tadi. Tapi tak ada. Dia ke mana?

"Sakura?" Ah! Di hadapanku. Aku tersenyum kaku, menggaruk pelipisku yang tak gatal. Ngomong-ngomong, ia tadi menanyakan apa? Oh aku tahu.

"Barusan datang kok," jawabku.

Perempuan itu belum datang juga. Kupikir ia yang terlalu antusias dengan pertemuan ini akan lebih dulu datang. Aku sms saja dia.

Aku hendak mengambil ponsel di saku celanaku, ponselku bergetar. Ada sms.

_Hoi Forehead, kau ada di mana? Aku baru turun dari _taxi _nih._

Membaca pesan dari Ino, aku mengetikkan balasan sembari mengedarkan pandangan pada jalan raya. _Aku di bagian luar kok ..._

Belum sempat aku mengirimkan sms balasan, aku melihat seorang perempuan bersurai pirang dengan _blazer _abu-abu. "Ino!" seruku. Aku melambaikan tanganku dan tersenyum lebar. Ino menghampiri kami. Kulihat dari ekspresinya ia sepertinya termangu saat bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke.

Aku berdehem kecil, membuat Ino terkekeh canggung dan membungkukkan badannya pada Sasuke. Setelah mengambil tempat duduk, Ino melirik padaku dengan tatapan seolah berkata, oh ya ampun dia tampan sekali!

Aku tak peduli tatapan Ino itu. Aku bahkan belum mengenalkan mereka. "Nah, Sasuke-_kun_, perkenalkan. Yamanaka Ino, sahabat sekaligus psikiater yang pernah kuceritakan."

"Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Sasuke dengan intonasi datar. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, disambut uluran tangan Ino—ugh, entah kenapa aku sedikit kesal melihat ia tersenyum lebar pada Sasuke.

"_Yoroshiku_. Boleh 'kan kupanggil Sasuke-_kun_?"

Apa? Dia langsung memanggil nama depan Sasuke, bahkan menambahkannya dengan _suffix kun_? Aku melirik ke arah bawah—lebih tepatnya pada kaki Ino, menginjak kaki yang berbalut sepatu pentofel krem itu dengan cukup bertenaga. Sontak gadis pirang itu mengaduh kecil dan menatap tajam padaku.

Aku memalingkan muka, menatap Sasuke. Ia bahkan tetap menampakkan ekspresi datarnya dan berujar singkat.

"Hn." Kata favoritnya. Ino tersenyum lebar. Ia mungkin menafsirkan jawaban ambigu itu sebagai jawaban iya. Dasar Ino.

_Waitress _datang membawa minuman yang kupesan. Sasuke dan Ino tak memesan apapun. Kami berkumpul di sini memang bukan bertujuan untuk makan-makan.

Aku menghela napas, mengaduk pelan jus stroberi yang kupesan dengan sedotan. Kurasa sudah cukup perkenalan mereka. Sekarang saatnya beralih ke topik yang akan diperbincangkan.

"Err kita mulai dari mana dulu ya?" tanyaku sembari menampakkan senyum kaku di bibirku.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Sedangkan Ino, ia malah memainkan ponselnya lalu mengangkat bahu. "Terserah kau saja Forehead. Aku 'kan tak tahu apa-apa." Dan ... ia kembali memainkan ponselnya.

Lagi-lagi aku menghela napas. Kuputar otakku, mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyampaikan permasalahannya pada sahabatku itu. Tapi getaran ponsel di saku celana membuat konsentrasiku buyar seketika. Aku berdecak sebal. Siapa sih yang mengirimiku pesan di saat-saat seperti ini?

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Ino?

_SIKAP DINGINNYA ITU MENAMBAH NILAI PLUS TAMPANGNYA YANG KECEH AAA , HOI HOI, KENAPA TAK KAU PACARI DIA DARI DULU?!_

_Geez_, apa-apaan dia mengirimiku pesan seperti itu?

_Sudahlah. Berhenti meng-sms-ku. Mengobrol seperti biasa saja._

Aku berdehem kecil, meminum jus sejenak lalu mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Begini, sebenarnya ... Sasuke-_kun _ingin ..." Aku menggaruk pipiku yang tak gatal. Duh, susah sekali sih mengatakannya. "um, sembuh dari rasa tertariknya pada sesama jenis."

"APA?!" Teriakan Ino membuat pengunjung dan kendaraan yang lewat di dekat kami mengalihkan pandangan padanya. Aku menepuk jidatku. Reaksinya benar-benar berlebihan.

"Ssttt, pelankan suaramu Pig." Aku menaruh jari telunjuk di bibirku. Kutolehkan kepala ke sekelilingku. Sepertinya mereka sudah kembali pada aktivitasnya masing-masing.

_Drrrttt drrrttt_

Sms? Dari Ino lagi?

_DIA HOMO? ASDFGHJKL! KENAPA KAU TAK MEMBERITAHUKU LEBIH DULU? AKU 'KAN ..._

Sebelum aku membaca pesan dari Ino sampai akhir, aku mematikan ponselku. Ha, sebanyak apapun kau mengirim pesan, aku tak peduli.

Sasuke tak bereaksi apa-apa, tampak tenang. Namun aku tahu pasti dalam raut wajah datarnya tersirat gurat-gurat kegelisahan. Aku berdehem kecil. "Jadi ... singkatnya, kau bisa membantunya?"

"Um, gimana ya? Aku masih punya pasien yang ditangani secara pribadi." Ino berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas. Pasien pribadi? Apa yang ia maksud itu Sai? "ngomong-ngomong, kau berhubungan dengan pria sampai sejauh mana?"

"..." Sasuke tak menanggapi sedangkan aku melebarkan bola mataku.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku, menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Misalkan, um ... dalam hal menjalin hubungan atau ... err berhubungan badan."

Mulutku setengah menganga dengan bola mata hampir membulat sempurna. Berhubungan badan? Oh, aku tak bisa membayangkannya!

"Tidak keduanya," jawab Sasuke singkat. Mulutku mengatup kembali, dan aku menghela napas lega. Err, ya, aku lega karena ia tak sampai sejauh itu.

Ino menatapku dan Sasuke bergantian, dengah dahi berkertut. "Lho?"

Aku tersenyum. "Sebenarnya, Sasuke-_kun _ini **hanya **tertarik, Pig. Juga, bisa dikatakan, ia belum sepenuhnya _gay_. Ia masih bimbang dengan orientasi seksualnya."

Ino mengangguk-angguk mendengar penuturan dariku lalu berujar, "Kalau begitu, kau lebih cenderung ke mana? _Straight_?"

"Hn."

Gadis beriris biru laut itu tersenyum lebar. "Itu masih bisa diusahakan," ucapnya.

"_Yokatta_~"

"Tapii, _gomenne _Sasuke-_kun_, Sakura-_chan_, seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya. Aku punya klien yang tak bisa ditinggalkan. Jadi, hm..." Senyuman di bibirku sedikit memudar. Aku mendapat firasat akulah yang akan terlibat jauh dalam hal ini. "kau sendiri yang terlibat dalam proses penyembuhannya. Aku hanya memberi tips atau cara-caranya saja."

Tuh 'kan? Apa kubilang?

"Sasuke-_kun_, bagaimana?" tanyaku, meminta pendapatnya. Sebenarnya aku sih bisa saja membantu sahabatku ini. Toh dalam minggu-minggu ini aku masih mencari pekerjaan tetap alias pengangguran sementara.

"Terserah." Kuartikan jawabanmu iya. Aku tak mau mendapat kemungkinan kau mencari psikiater lain yang tak bisa memahamimu, atau kemungkinan terburuk—menurutku—kau benar-benar masuk ke dalam dunia baru.

Ponsel yang digenggam oleh Ino berdering nyaring. Ino melihat sekilas siapa yang memanggil, lalu dengan cepat ia menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ada apa Sai-_kun_? Eh? Bukankah sudah kubilang hari ini tak bisa? Apa? Kau hampir menuju apartemenku? _Ne_, _ne_, aku segera ke sana."

Aku menyeruput jus stroberiku hingga habis setengahnya sembari memperhatikan percakapan maupun gerak-gerik gadis pirang itu. Menit kemudian, ia pasti pergi meninggalkan kami di sini.

"Maaf Sakura-_chan_, Sasuke-_kun_, aku harus pulang. Aku duluan ya!" Aku mengangguk, Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan dua huruf andalannya. "oh ya, Sakura. Karena kesibukanku, aku memberitahumu lewat sms saja ya!"

"Ya ya ya," jawabku sembari memutar bola mataku. Ino tertawa kaku, melambaikan tangannya lalu berlari-lari kecil dan berhenti di trotoar.

Keheningan menyelimuti kami berdua. Entah kenapa aku sedang tidak _mood _untuk memulai percakapan. Dan tak mungkin sekali Sasuke memulai pembicaraan duluan.

Kini, terdengar dering ponsel untuk yang kedua kalinya. Giliran ponsel Sasuke yang berdering.

"Ada apa? Ada perlu apa? Tsk. Baiklah."

Pembicaraan singkat yang tak lebih dari tiga menit itu berakhir. Aku dapat menebak dari suaranya, yang menelponnya itu kakak satu-satunya.

"Dari Itachi-_nii_? Ada apa?" tanyaku.

Sasuke mendengus, berdecak sebal. "Aku diminta menggantikan tugasnya." Tugas? Menjadi direktur? Tak heran sih, seorang Uchiha bisa melakukan banyak hal.

Ia menarik sedikit lengan kemera kirinya, melirik jam hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Aku harus pergi."

Aku mengangguk lemah. Aku ditinggal sendiri di sini.

"_Jaa_ Sasuke-_kun_." Aku tersenyum, kembali menyeruput jus stroberi untuk menghabiskannya dan pergi dari sini.

.

.

.

.

.

_Sakura-_chan, _kau cari tahu tipe gadis ideal Sasuke-_kun _seperti apa, lalu mengajaknya berkencan._

Sesuai dengan isi sms dari Ino itu, hari ini—tiga hari kemudian setelah pertemuan kami bertiga—aku dan Sasuke membuat janji bertemu di taman. Dan sekarang, lelaki berjas hitam, berkemeja putih dan berdasi merah itu duduk di sampingku. Ya, kami memang duduk berdampingan di salah satu bangku taman.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Sasuke tak pernah mengajak gadis pergi berkencan. Dulu saja, jika pacarnya mengajak kencan, ia selalu menolak dan ujung-ujungnya gadis itu minta putus. Karena itu lama-kelamaan ia menolak gadis-gadis yang menyatakan perasaan padanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, tipe gadismu itu yang seperti apa?" tanyaku memulai pembicaraan.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia menautkan kedua alisnya. Ahaha, aku tahu. Ia tak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaanku.

"Maksudku, kau menyukai gadis yang bagaimana? Misalkan yang imut, cantik, pintar, pendiam, senyumnya menawan, atau mungkin ... sexy?" Aku agak terkekeh menyebutkan kriteria yang terakhir. Rasanya Sasuke tak mungkin menyukai perempuan yang _sexy-sexy_. Ia agak trauma dengan perempuan berbadan _sexy_—dulu waktu SMA ada perempuan yang selalu mendekatinya dengan pakaian yang oh-so-wow.

"Tak ada." Singkat, padat dan ... tak memuaskanku. Masa sih ia tak memiliki kriteria wanita idaman?

Aku menarik lengannya, menggoyang-goyangkan lengannya pelan. "Ayolah~ masa kau tak punya gadis ideal sih?"

"..."

Diam. Matanya yang tadinya menatapku kini ia alihkan lurus-lurus pada air mancur yang agak jauh dari bangku ini.

Aku sedikit memajukan bibirku, agak kesal padanya. Tapi mengingat ia menganggap perempuan hanya merepotkannya, aku maklumi itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku ganti pertanyaannya. Jika kau ingin keluar untuk kencan dengan seorang gadis, gadis seperti apa yang akan kau pilih?"

"..."

Lagi-lagi ia tak menjawab. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. "Kau benar-benar tak tahu?"

"Hn."

Kuhela napas panjang. Sepertinya akan sulit menemukan perempuan yang cocok dengannya. "_Yara yara_, aku pilihkan untukmu deh. Aku punya banyak kenalan. Kau bisa pilih mana yang kau suka." Aku tiba-tiba teringat aku menyimpan foto temanku di ponsel. "oh! Kalau tak salah, aku punya foto teman-temanku. Kau lihat-lihat saja dulu."

Aku mengambil ponselku, membuka _galery _dan menyerahkan ponselku padanya. Jemarinya bergerak pelan seiring ia melihat-lihat koleksi fotoku. Ekspresi datarnya kadang mengangkat sebelah alisnya, mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya, atau tetap datar saja. Setelah—mungkin—hampir lima menit, aku melihat kedua sudut bibirnya melengkungkan seulas senyum tipis. Mungkin, ia sudah menemukannya?

"Nah, bagaimana? Kau tertarik dengan gadis yang mana?" tanyaku, mengulum seulas senyum simpul.

Sasuke mengembalikan ponselku. Bola mataku melebar saat kulihat gadis yang tertera di layar ponsel. Gadis bersurai merah muda panjang yang helai rambutnya diterbangkan desau angin, sedang tersenyum tipis dan salah satu lengannya memegang topi lebar yang dikenakannya agar tak terbang terbawa angin.

Pipiku terasa panas. Dan ... jantungku berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Foto itu tak lain aku sendiri saat rambutku masih sepinggang.

"Aaaa itu tak masuk pilihan," kataku sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan dada. Aku tak berani menatap ke arahnya, dan ia pun tak mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Hening mendominasi. Aku jadi grogi begini. Oh jantung, berdetaklah seperti semula. Dan, kumohon, pipiku jangan sampai kentara menampakkan semburat merah.

"Aku harus pergi," katanya memecah kesunyian.

"Eehh? Ke mana?" Aku mengerutkan dahi, tak percaya ia akan pergi secepat ini. Belum lebih dari sejam kami di sini dan ia sudah mau pergi lagi.

"Perusahaan _Aniki_," jawabnya.

Aku mengangguk pelan. "_Jaa_ Sasuke-_kun_. _Mata ne_."

Tapi ada untungnya juga aku ditinggal sendiri di sini. Aku masih harus menetralkan kembali reaksiku yang diluar kendali. Kuambil napas dalam-dalam, menikmati angin yang berembus.

Ah, Sasuke. Jangan sampai perasaan yang mengendap ini kembali menyeruak ke permukaan.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah memikirkan dan mencoba menebak-nebak kenapa Sasuke memilih fotoku, aku mendapatkan sebuah kesimpulan. Ia mungkin menyukai gadis berambut panjang, anggun, dan elegan. Aku di foto itu memang terlihat begitu. Dulu, aku terpaksa memakai _dress _putih selutut dan topi putih lebar—untuk menutupi teriknya cahaya matahari. Yeah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino yang protes jika aku memotong rambutku atau memakai baju yang agak tomboi ketika hendak menghadiri acara teman-temanku.

Dan aku menemukan gadis dengan tipikal anggun nan elegan. Dia agak malu-malu sih. Tapi kalau disandingkan dengan Sasuke, sepertinya cocok juga. Ia teman kuliah yang satu jurusan denganku, Hyuuga Hinata. Untuk itu aku mengajaknya menemui Sasuke. Kebetulan ia belum punya pacar.

Kami bertiga berkumpul di sebuah kedai kopi. Setelah Hinata datang, aku memperkenalkan mereka secara singkat. Hinata hanya membalas dengan tersenyum tipis, sedangkan ekspresi Sasuke datar-datar saja.

Sudah hampir lima belas menit berlalu, namun tak ada satupun obloran di antara kami. Hanya gerakan menyeruput untuk menikmati kopi hangat dan saling lempar pandang ke segala arah—atau pada cangkir kopi. Aku mendengus, kesal juga dengan keheningan ini. Apa mereka perlu waktu untuk berdua saja, agar tak begitu canggung karena kehadiranku di sini?

"Hinata-_chan_, Sasuke-_kun_, kalian mengobrol dulu ya? Aku mau err ke belakang," kataku sembari menunjukkan senyum simpul. Sebenarnya itu hanya alasan saja.

"Y-ya," balas Hinata. Ia memang malu-malu jika berhadapan dengan orang yang belum atau tak dikenalnya.

Sasuke diam saja, malah menatap tajam padaku. Kau mau aku tetap di sini, begitu? Tapi maaf, aku tak mau mengganggu kalian.

Aku pergi ke toilet, bersandar pada salah satu westafel lalu membuka ponselku. Ada pesan masuk dari Ino.

_Bagaimana perkembangannya? Ia tertarik dengan gadis yang bagaimana?_

Aku mengembungkan pipiku. Rasanya belum banyak perubahan. _Entahlah. Aku sendiri masih ragu Pig._

Setelah kukirim pesan itu, aku menyimpan ponselku pada pinggir westafel. Aku memang hendak membasuh wajahku. Entah kenapa aku perlu mendinginkan diriku. _Well_, hati kecilku berbisik aku tak rela Sasuke dapat menemukan gadis yang cocok untuknya dalam waktu singkat. Itu berarti, kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya hanya seberapa.

Aku menggeleng pelan, cepat-cepat membasuh wajahku. Apa sih yang kupikirkan? Dalam pantulan cermin, aku melihat sudut-sudutku bibirku sedikit tertarik ke atas. Ha, senyuman miris. Aku benci mengakui hal ini. Aku ... sepertinya kembali menyimpan perasaan padanya.

Ponselku bergetar. Sebelum ponselku terjatuh ke dalam lubang westafel, aku mengeringkan kedua tanganku dengan tisu lalu mengambilnya. Balasan dari Ino.

_Dengan tampang seperti itu, pastinya banyak yang mau dengannya. Daripada mencari gadis tipenya, lebih baik kau cari saja gadis yang mau diajak berkenjan dengannya. Langsung bertindak, dan itu tak memakan waktu lama :)_

Ino ... sebenarnya, aku masih ingin berlama-lama dengannya. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menggigit bibir bawahku. Jemariku bergerak di atas _keypad _ponsel untuk membalas pesan itu.

_Iya jg ya. Aaaa makasih ya Pig *hug_

Aku menghela napas, melirik sudut kiri atas ponselku. Kira-kira sudah lima menit berlalu. Apa dalam waktu lima menit, mereka sudah cukup berbincang-bincang? Sepertinya.

Aku memperhatikan wajahku, dan memasang ekspresi ceria seperti biasanya. Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk keluar toilet dan menghampiri meja tadi. Kulihat dari jauh, mereka tampaknya sibuk dengan ponsel masing-masing. Aku mendudukkan diriku di kursi yang kududuki tadi, lalu menatap Sasuke dan Hinata secara bergantian.

"Nah, bagaimana? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah ini?"

Sasuke menaruh ponsel ke jasnya. "Aku harus kembali ke perusahaan."

Saat kulirik Hinata, ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit kuartikan. "A-ku ada jadwal mengajar."

Nah, nah, jadi pertemuan kali ini pun, tak mendapatkan hasil apa-apa? Aku tersenyum hambar. "Kalian duluan saja. Jaa Sasuke-_kun_, Hinata-_chan_."

Setelah kepergian mereka, aku menempelkan wajahku pada meja bundar ini. _Aku menganggur, dan setelah ini, berdiam diri di rumah saja._

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengenalkan dan mempertemukan gadis-gadis padanya yang tak menghasilkan apa-apa—dengan Hinata, Shion, dan beberapa gadis lain—aku melakukan rencana kedua. Mengenalkan Sasuke lewat foto, menanyai apa ia mau kencan dengan Sasuke. Jika gadis itu menjawab ya, beberapa hari kemudian mereka akan berkencan.

Gadis pertama, Tayuya. Sasuke dan Tayuya pergi berkencan ke bioskop, untuk menonton film. Ino bilang, sebaiknya menonton film _horror_. Aku memberi tahu Sasuke, dan yang terjadi selanjutnya, ia malah merasa risih karena Tayuya ketakutan dan bahkan hampir memeluknya. Haha, Sasuke memang bukan orang yang suka dengan hal-hal yang berbau romantis.

Kencan kedua, dengan Temari. Namun kencan ini pun tak berjalan lancar karena Temari lebih tua tiga tahun dari Sasuke, dan Sasuke tak begitu suka dengan perempuan yang umurnya lebih tua darinya.

Ketika aku hendak mencarikan gadis lain untuk berkencan dengan Sasuke, aku teringat sesuatu. Sekarang ini sudah hampir mencapai akhir minggu kedua, yang berarti dua minggu lagi cuti Sasuke habis dan ia kembali ke London. Jadi aku meminta saran dari Ino saja.

Dan ... ketika aku menanyakan pendapat Ino, aku membeku di tempat saat aku membaca pesan darinya. Aku ... harus ...

Arrrgghh! Bagaimana aku mengatakannya pada Sasuke?

.

.

.

.

Hari Selasa, Sasuke dan aku kembali bertemu. Kali ini, jika aku bertemu pandang dengannya, aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain. Aku tak mau menatap matanya yang begitu membius itu. Dan juga, aku agak ragu mengatakan apa yang akan dilakukan hari ini. Tapi aku terlanjur memberitahu padanya bahwa kencan dengan gadis-gadis telah selesai dan berganti ke rencana lain.

"Apa rencana hari ini?" tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum kaku, menggaruk pipiku yang tak gatal. "Um ..."

Kulirik ia, ia melemparkan tatapan tajam padaku. Oh Sasuke, aku sulit untuk mengatakannya padamu.

"Err ..."

"Katakan saja," ucapnya dengan nada tegas.

Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Inomengusulkanakuberkencandenganmu," ucapku cepat dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Hn?" Kulihat dahi Sasuke berkerut. Mungkin ia tak menangkap perkataanku barusan?

Aku mendengus, mengalihkan pandangan darinya. "Lupakan."

Ketika aku melirik kembali padanya, manik obsidiannya menatap tajam padaku dengan tatapan ugh mengerikan. Baiklah, aku akan mengulangi perkataanku. "Ino mengusulkan aku berkencan denganmu."

Detik kemudian, Sasuke berdiri, mencengkram pergelangan tanganku. "Mau ke mana?" tanyaku keheranan.

"Kencan. Ke mana lagi?"

A-apa? Kencan? Saat ini juga, hatiku berdesir, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kencan pertama dengan Sasuke, tak begitu mengesankan. Mau bagaimana lagi? Saat itu otakku _blank _dan tak tahu harus ke mana. Akhirnya kami pergi ke bioskop, dan menonton film _horror. _Aku memilih film _horror _karena yang tayang pada jam itu hanya ada film _horror _atau film picisan. Jelas aku lebih memilih _horror._

Selama film berjalan, aku terlalu khusyuk memperhatikan alur ceritanya. Tak begitu menakutkan. Hantunya biasa-biasa saja, palingan efek suaranya yang terkadang agak mengagetkan—aku heran kenapa banyak orang yang menjerit-jerit hanya karena menonton film ini.

Yang membuatku heran, di menit-menit terakhir, ketika aku melirik ke arah Sasuke, ia bukannya melihat film itu malah melirik padaku. Sebelum ketahuan aku mencuri pandang padanya, cepat-cepat aku memfokuskan kembali pada film di layar lebar. Aku agak memekik karena ketika aku melihat layar, hantu itu muncul dengan suara mengagetkan. Aku berdecak sebal. Ini gara-gara perhatianku sejenak teralihkan padanya.

Setelah film selesai, kami pulang. Hanya itu. Benar-benar membosankan bukan?

Kencan kedua, kami pergi ke taman bermain. Aku ingin bersenang-senang. Aku menarik-narik lengannya, meminta menaiki banyak wahana. Sasuke tak menolak, bahkan beberapa kali ia melengkungkan sudut-sudut bibirnya ke atas. Kencan kali ini benar-benar menyenangkan!

Kencan ketiga, kami pergi ke pantai. Walaupun Sasuke tak banyak berkata, kencan di sini begitu menyenangkan. Ketika aku sedang menyusuri bibir pantai, menikmati angin yang berembus, aku melihat Sasuke duduk di atas pasir sembari memperhatikanku. Langsung saja aku menghentakkan kakiku pada air laut saat melaluinya, menyipratkan air asin itu mengenai pakaian bahkan wajahnya.

Aku terkekeh geli, menjulurkan lidah padanya. Ia berdecak sebal, mengusap wajah dengan tangannya secara asal kemudian berdiri. Aku tertawa geli melihat ia menampakkan ekspresi kesalnya. Kekehanku terhenti saat rasa dingin beberapa kali menyentuh permukaan kulitku—bahkan secara refleks aku menutup mataku karena air laut mengenai wajahku. Ternyata, dalang di balik semua ini adalah seorang lelaki yang kini tengah mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya ke atas. Ia menertawakanku!

Tak mau kalah, aku berjalan agak ke tengah pantai, meraup air laut dengan tanganku lalu mengarahkan padanya dan ... sukses mengenai wajahnya! Aku tertawa. Hahaha, rasakan kau Sasuke!

Kami saling menyipratkan air laut, seiring tawa mengiringi setiap gerakan yang kami lakukan. Ketika aku menghindar ke arah kiri, kakiku tiba-tiba terasa keram. Aku tak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhku dan—

—Sasuke dengan sigap menahan tubuhku agar tak tumbang. Sontak, aku melingkarkan tanganku pada lehernya. Ugh, rasa sakit di pergelangan kakiku benar-benar menyiksa.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Dari intonasinya, aku yakin ia khawatir padaku.

Tersadar aku melilitkan tanganku ke lehernya, cepat-cepat aku menurunkan tanganku dan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja kakiku—"

"—akh!" Hampir, hampir saja tubuhku melorot karena rasa nyeri di kakiku ini. Untung Sasuke mendekapku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kita kembali saja. Kau bisa jalan?" Aku tak menjawab. Karena sepertinya kakiku sama sekali tak bisa digerakkan. Tapi aku malu mengatakan hal itu.

Tak kusangka, ia mengangkat kakiku lalu ... berjalan dengan mengangkatku ala _bridal style. _Aaa jantungku serasa akan keluar.

Setelah aku merasa baikan—ia mencarikan orang yang biasa mengurut sekaligus membelikan baju ganti untukku, kami duduk-duduk di atas pasir memandang matahari yang tak lama lagi sejajar dengan garis horizontal.

Cahaya jingga menyebar secara merata, dengan matahari yang terpantulkan di atas garis laut. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah. Tanpa kusadari, aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada pundaknya. Kupejamkan mataku, menikmati desau angin yang berembus. Ah, rasanya aku tak mau saat-saat ini berakhir begitu cepat.

Aku melenguh mengingat beberapa hari lalu aku menikmati saat-saat bersama Sasuke. Mengingat-ingat momen itu hanya membuat hatiku semakin bertambah nyeri. Dia ... tiba-tiba menghilang. Tak ada kabar darinya sama sekali. Aku mengirim pesan padanya pun selalu tak terkirim. Ada apa sebenarnya? Mengapa ia tiba-tiba menghilang seperti ini? Apa ini berarti ... ia menyerah dan ... kembali ke London?

_Kami-sama_ ... jangan sampai seperti itu.

Aku tak kuasa membendungnya lagi. Air mataku mengalir. Aku mengubah posisi berbaringku menyamping menghadap tembok. Sasuke, kenapa waktu itu aku bertemu denganmu? Kalau saja ...

Ah, tak ada gunanya menyesali apa yang telah terjadi.

Aku mejamkan mataku, berharap detik ini juga dapat memasuki alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

Kami duduk di bangku taman dalam diam. Setelah seminggu lebih tak ada kabar, dua hari terakhir di bulan ini ia mengirimiku pesan. Ia mengatakan ingin bertemu denganku. Aku masih perlu menata hatiku dan menyusun kata-kata yang tepat untuk memulai pembicaraan. Aku menghela napas, apa aku langsung bertanya saja ya?

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau ke mana saja? Tiba-tiba menghilang lebih dari seminggu tanpa meninggalkan pesan apapun. Aku pikir, kau sudah kembali ke London," ucapku sembari memainkan jemariku. Aku tak mau menatap iris obsidiannya, karena hatiku akan terasa nyeri jika aku terpana oleh manik hitam yang begitu membius itu.

"..."

Aku melirik padanya, pandangannya terarah pada anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain air mancur tak jauh darinya. Aku mendengus. Apa ia tadi tak mendengarkanku?

"Um, Sasuke-_kun_? Kau mendengarkan aku?"

Ia menoleh, melirik padaku. Dengan cepat, aku menundukkan kepalaku, melihat kedua kakiku yang mengayun pelan.

"Hn?" Dia sepertinya memang tak mendengarkan perkataanku beberapa menit lalu.

Aku tersenyum hambar. "Hari ini hari terakhir kau cuti ya? Cepat sekali!"

Lagi-lagi ia tak menjawab. Kau tahu, Sasuke? Seberkas rasa nyeri mengoyak hatiku jika kau bersikap dingin seperti ini. Apalagi dalam hitungan jam, aku tak akan bisa bertemu muka denganmu lagi.

Ah, aku ingin menanyakan suatu hal padanya. "Oh ya, sebelum kau pergi, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Boleh 'kan?"

"Tanya saja," jawabnya datar.

Bagaimana aku menanyakannya ya? Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tak gatal, ragu-ragu bertanya padanya. "Kau ... err masih suka melirik sesama jenismu?"

"Tidak."

Dan ... saat itu juga aku tersenyum simpul. Sungguh? Ia tak lagi melirik para lelaki? Berarti selama ini yang aku lakukan tak sia-sia? Ahh senangnya!

"Aaa benarkah? Sekarang kau menyukai perempuan?" tanyaku begitu antusias. Kali ini aku bisa menatap matanya tanpa perasaan gelisah atau gundah. Lagipula, dari awal seharusnya aku bersikap biasa padanya, bukan malah bersedih karena ia akan pergi meninggalkanku.

"Hn."

"_Yokatta_~ lega sekali rasanya." Senyumku berubah menjadi senyum miris. "kau bisa mencari perempuan yang kaupilih sendiri."

Aku menahan diri untuk tak terlalu kentara memperlihatkan perasaan sedihku. Sakura, kau harus merelakannya dengan gadis lain. Kau ini sahabatnya!

"Kau salah menafsirkan perkataanku." Hah? Apa? Aku melirik padanya dengan kedua alis saling bertautan. Ketika aku hendak membuka suara, ia menatap tajam ke arahku. "dan jangan memotong perkataanku." Aku mengatupkan kembali kedua belah bibirku, menunggu perkataannya. "aku tak bisa melirik gadis, atau cowok lain karena ..."

Ucapannya menggantung di udara. Aku yang tak sabaran, tak kuasa menahan rasa penasaranku. "Ya?"

"... aku hanya melirikmu seorang."

Melirik ... siapa? Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia katakan. Apa sekarang aku sedang bermimpi?

"M-maksudmu?" tanyaku keheranan.

"Sejak awal, aku tertarik denganmu."

"Hah?" A-apa? Lelucon macam apa lagi ini?

"Sakura, kau, jadi pacarku." Kali ini, bola mataku membulat sempurna.

"Ehhhh?! Kau bilang apa Sasuke-_kun_?" Toloong, bangunkan aku dari mimpi di siang bolong seperti ini.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Perlu kuulangi dua kali, atau ..." Kedua tangannya meraih tanganku. Saat ini juga aku merasakan sensasi panas menjalar hingga ke pipiku. Oh _Kami-sama_, ternyata ini bukan mimpi. "aku memintamu menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku?"

"..."

Aku tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Sungguh, jantungku begitu _over _kontraksi dan pikiranku bagaikan kertas-kertas kosong yang belum ditulisi apapun.

"Diam berarti ya."

Ya, aku memang ingin selalu bersamamu. Tapi ...

"Aaaa tunggu dulu. Bukankah besok kau kembali ke London?"

Ia tersenyum. Senyumannya itu seakan bisa membuatku meleleh di tempat. Di London, di mana pun itu, asalkan aku tinggal bersamamu."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum karena kebahagiaan yang membuncah ini. Sepertinya, aku meleleh detik ini juga.

.

.

.

.

.

—FIN

* * *

**Yatta~ akhirnya kesampaian bikin yg (agak) fluffy (dan diending malah ngegombal) XD**

**Tadinya bukan ff ini yg buat BTC. Ada 3 ff yg terbengkalai ;;w;; semoga bisa selesai sebelum akhir Juli. Huhu leppi saya dikarantina (?) alamaakk QwQ ini jg nyuri2 kesempatan dlm kesempitan (?) /wat /syudahnak**

**Maaf buat gaya bahasa yang ala kadarnya, atau alur yang flat. Kepepet nih kepepeett u,u**

**Jangan lupa tinggalin review yaaa~ ;D**

**.**

**Warm Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
